The Serial Killers Club: The Second Coming
by FallenWithGrace
Summary: Another club of serial killers arise, and Angela is one of them. A Sweeney Todd fan at heart, she has taken up his art and has killed her customers, baking them into pies. But what happens when she becomes the next Dougie?Book: The Serial Killers Club
1. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Disclaimer :** You know the drill, I own jack squat. Only one character is mine. Some Sweeney Todd lyrics used, also are not mine. I'm guilty of being a fan

**Pairings:** Kennet/OC, Dougie/Betty

**Book:** The Serial Killers by: Jeff Povey

**History:** Sweeney Todd was not a myth; he was London's first serial killer. He and Mrs. Margery Lovett killed there customers and baked them into pies. He was brought to trial countless times, but could not be brought to justice until December 1801. On January 25th 1802, he was hung in the gallows by his neck until dead, then they took his body and turned him into what many of his victims was, a pile of meat and bones.

Chapter 1 – An Offer You Can't Refuse

What started out a normal day, turned quickly into a chase, one with no winning. But I suppose writing this is a sort of condolence for me, a way of mourning my loss.

My loss? Who said it was mine?

Well, it matter's not now, but one cannot weave a story well in first person. Yes, I leave you to a narrator and his voice to lead you through this adventure. I wish I could tell it to you myself, but alas, I kid myself into thinking this tragedy never happened.

So I leave you now, and will join you at a later date.

"I am thinking of you always; I love you; I wish you were here…in my arms." - The Queen of The Damned.

----------------------------

One rainy day in Chicago, which seemed to be every day, lovely Miss Angela Moore took a stroll through the back alleys. Her mother never blackened her heart like she did, considering what she did.

Angela knew what she did was wrong, but she didn't care. That hot razor in the hand of the only female barber in Chicago, dripping precious red rubies, it soothed her; calmed her; put her at ease, but most of all, it pleased her. (She was a fan of the famous tale of Sweeney Todd; obsessed to say the least.) The first was the bloodiest. Oh, She remembered how the fine blade cut the poor man's Adam's Apple like it was nothing more than soft fruit; How the blood squirt, everywhere, anywhere you could imagine….

No, she must push these thoughts away…..

How many was it now?

No! She must cast them off…..

But alas, she could not. Twenty – six , she counted; none of them missed, at least not yet anyway; and none of them can be traced back to her. She was just a lowly barber, how could anyone know….

What was that? That noise; She's been hearing it for awhile.

Someone was following her; but for how long? Did they know? How is she going to get out of this one? She started to run, praying she wouldn't slip with all the rain. Faster and faster, she knew her follower was gaining on her, and she knew where to lead them.

She made a quick jump over a fence; a few dashes down some old alleyways and presto, there she was, picking the lock of some old soup kitchen that was closed down by the health department years ago.

As she stepped in, the door immediately closed. A faint voice, that of a man, seductive and dark, was singing:

"Easy now

Hush, love, hush

Don't distress yourself

What's your rush?

Keep your thoughts

Nice and lush…."

"Wait!" She finished, pulling out her razor, running her finger across the blade. The cold steel made a shiver of joy run up her spine, making the hairs on her neck stand on end. Oh yes, she could say she had motive, a reason for all her kills, and it goes by two names; excitement and pleasure. " You know the end of the story, right?; Of the Demon Barber? On January 25, 1802, Sweeney Todd was hung in the city of London by the neck until dead." The voice proclaimed. "Yes, but the legend lives, does it not?" She replied with a devilish grin. She knew now; she knew that he knew of her crimes, of her pleasures. "Mama never really approved. But she thought differently when I killed daddy; she always did take too much medication." She laughed.

"You've been a bad girl." She was then grabbed from behind and turned around, dropping her razor in the process. He was tall, brown hair, gorgeous deep blue eyes, a smile to die for; she'd admit she was attracted to him. "What do you want with me?" She said slowly, trying to calm herself. "The name's Federal Agent Kennet Wade, and I know what you do." He said with a seductive tone in his voice. His grip on her was tight, but it didn't hurt, and considering how close she was to his body, he liked it rough. (She has been with too many guys to know.) "I shave men who don't deserve the women they impress with my work?" She asked. She hoped playing the innocent card would help.

She was wrong.

"Then you must give pretty close shaves, considering how they end up in pies you sell to the community. But we have a proposal." He responded. He sounded interested, like this amused him. "What do you mean 'We'?" She inquired.

"The FBI wants a few people shaved, a few serial killers if you know what I mean." He replied simply. Then it hit her; those late nights at the club meetings; meetings with other serial killers. True, she has killed a few, a few she didn't like, but how did he know? "Why? What happens if I refuse?" she retaliated.

His response astounded and shocked her.

He shoved her, pinning her against the wall. "Trust me, Misses Todd, you won't." He replied simply. "What. If. I. Refuse." She repeated bluntly. She did not take kind to jokes on her life. "Then you get the chair, plain and simple. We have proof." He sighed. When he said that, the luster in his eyes died, like to him it was a disappointment. He let her go and sighed, "Expect me around for awhile."

"Why?" She asked, slightly blushing at the hundreds of dirty thoughts running through her head. He laughed and smiled his cunning smile, "The FBI wants me to keep tabs on you. You know, I've done this before, to your clubs 'Leader'. Mention my name to him, or anyone for that matter and I'll strap you to the chair myself." He laughed again, like this was the funniest thing in the world! As he walked out the door he turned to her and smiled,

"Catch you later, Misses Todd."

End – Chapter 1


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2 – Confusion

It was late, and sleep wouldn't come to her. Angela lay there staring at the ceiling, not knowing what these feelings inside of her were; whether they were anger, fear, or infatuation. He seemed rough, but so kind on the inside. His eyes were still in her mind; those gorgeous deep blue eyes, almost staring into your soul; they stole her heart. But how could she ever be in love with a man whose version of "Manifest Destiny" was to see her fry?

Knocking. At the door. Someone's at the door.

She got up and headed towards the kitchen, towards the front door. As she reached for the handle, the door opened.

"Good evening Misses Todd."

It was Agent Wade, who seemed a little…out of place. "Help with the bags." He ordered.

"What bags?" She asked. He turned around, "The bags in the car." He said simply. She was puzzled. "What are they for?"

"Less talk, more fetchy." He interrupted. She sighed, giving in, and walked out to his car. It was a nice car too, too expensive for her to afford. She ran her fingers down the smooth black siding. It was cold, but like a dream. She shook the distraction from her head and started unloading the car. After what seemed like forever, she got all the bags inside and unpacked. "So what are they for again?" she asked with a more annoyed tone. "I'm moving in." He replied. Moving in? Just like that? "You can do that!"

"I can if you want to live." He interrupted. He grabbed her and pinned her to the door, and she had to admit, she could never outrun him. "You know, you're actually really cute…." He said, lifting her shirt up a little. It was then that she could smell the Jack Daniel's on his breath. "You're drunk!" she exclaimed, almost appalled. "On the contrary, I'm actually quite sober. I had a shot this morning at seven, and it's now eleven at night." He replied. He had a lustful gleam in his eyes. She then pushed him off, almost too easily.

"Listen here, you can stay, but you'll have to make due to sleeping on the couch. I demand to know what the FBI wants of me, and I want to know now, without you seducing me!" She said angrily.

"Then come." He said, leading her to the couch, pulling her down so he could lie on top of her, pinning her down. "Fine. I'll tell you, but it's so…"

"boring?" She interrupted. "Yes. The FBI will give you two months to kill all of the members of your little club." He said. Oddly, she thought it would be longer. "But I don't wanna waste my time, and wanna have a little fun from this. And I know you want to…." She slapped him across the face. Hard.

"How dare you come into my home and try and hit me up for sex! I'm appalled!" She said, shoving him off of her once more. Kennet felt his cheek. "Don't worry Angela, you'll warm up to me. In more ways than one." He replied calmly.

She left to her room, locking the door behind her.

End – Chapter 2


End file.
